


Tales of the Dark Crystal: Elaine

by JulieJewel24



Series: Tales of the Dark Crystal [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieJewel24/pseuds/JulieJewel24
Summary: Another world. Another time. Another age in the land of Thra. The planet's heart and source of all life, the Crystal of Truth, has been imprisoned within the Skeksis' castle, where they have been abusing the Crystal for many a trine, unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the world. A sickness has begun to spread throughout the land. Thra calls out to its children in its greatest time of need. But will they answer? Or will they fall? And so the story begins... This is the Age of Resistance as you know it, but with a twist. Far more Skeksis exist in this tale. How will things turn out for our heroes? And for our villains?
Series: Tales of the Dark Crystal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my role-play session as Elaine, a Vapran Gelfling! I tried to keep the edits to a minimum as I wanted to keep the story as close to the original as possible. I hope that you'll enjoy reading and come to love these characters as much as I have!

**UrLii**

The Mystic was very far from home, yes, but while taking his walks along Thra's valleys and hills, he'd come across many tales upon his journeys. Tales that the Storyteller would share with his friends and… with others, if they were so eager enough to listen. His steps are slow, but he's in no rush, taking in the forest that lay all around him. The air was sweet, and the wind gave a nice breeze that waves his hair about. UrLii looks up to the sky, the three brothers warming his skin in greeting. Is he's going the right way? He must be passing through the Hills of the Landstriders, "MMm" beginning to move and shuffle to walk, the Mystic hummed a song, a sweet lovely tune while continuing his small journey.

**Elaine**

Elaine shifted over her pack as she knelt over to examine the Landstrider tracks. There were missing patches of grass and soil where the animals’ cloven hooves met with the ground. “They’re still all together,” Elaine sighed with relief. “Good.” It was **so** much easier to track a herd of Landstriders when they were all grouped up rather than when they were separated. She continued following the tracks, too busy to see the creature in front of her.

**UrLii**

The Mystic had not noticed the Gelfling, not until it was too late. Elaine ran into his side, and she probably fell over because well...he's a big mystic, and there was no way she would topple him over with the force of their run in. Slow head turns to look down at her, his stormy blue eyes widening with the realization of what just happened, "Gelfling... are youuuu alright?" Holistic words stretched while speaking, offering one of the four hands he has to help her up.

**Elaine**

Elaine’s light complexion failed to hide any trace of her embarrassment. She only hoped that he would think her ears were reddened from sunburn. “Y-yes, thank you,” she said, taking his hand. She then proceeded to dust off herself. “I’m so sorry!” She proclaimed. “I should’ve been paying more attention to my surroundings and–” She blinked once, twice, just now taking in the stranger’s appearance. She’d never before seen someone quite like him. She saw his hunched figure and the deep etches in his skin, and the most curious bit, his number of arms. She couldn’t help but feel a small pang of jealousy at that. She could only imagine how much more she could multitask with an extra pair of arms. “What are you?” She thought, realizing too late that she voiced it aloud.

**UrLii**

A deep rumbling chuckle came from the Urru, "I...am UrLiiiii...The storyteller...but you may call... me... _Story_ " not really explaining _what_ he is, but _who_ he was. The Mystic looked the Gelling over, she appeared to be a Vapra, how nice, smiling down at her. "- and.... what are _you_ ?.... Gelfliiiiing," he was playing a game with her, and it was her turn for introductions. Scratching his skin while waiting, he rubs at a few piercings under his neck, tiny small metal pieces hanging from the spot loosely like mini wind chimes. His kind was thought of as a legend, unreal, so he was not surprised that the Gelfling might be puzzled by his appearance. " what are you doing... all the way... out here?" He saw creatures come and go around the hills, maybe she was doing as he was? Or maybe she had an objective. Was she looking for anything? Was she- _oh my_. The Urru's thoughts had taken him for a few loops, he refocused on the small being beside him.

**Elaine**

It took her a moment to process what he said. The stranger, UrLii as he called himself, was a riddler, a thinker, and mind games were his specialty. “What am I?” She mulled over the question for a moment, carefully thinking over the words. Rather than get angry with his toying of her curiosity, she would answer him. After her blunder, she owed him at least that much. “I am Elaine, Landstrider rancher. Though, most just call me Ellie. The ranch where I live is quite near here if you’re looking for a place to stay. I would lead you there, but I’m currently trying to help my family find our missing Landstriders. They escaped from their paddock this morning and seem to have ran towards the direction you came from. Perhaps you’ve seen or heard them? A herd of about six Landstriders, including a calf.”

**UrLii**

"Ellie... the Rancher... and Story... the Mystic... on the quest to find... _The missing landstriders_ " he said aloud while raising a hand to slide in the air with the description. Oh yes, that had a wonderful ring to it, a nice tale for his friends, not only that but he liked to help others. The Urru looked down on the ground to see what the Gelfling had been distracted with. _Tracks_. The Urru points in the direction where they lead, "you know... I think... your landstriderssssssssssssss might have gone... that way" joking with her, but failing to answer her properly about the suggestion to stay with her and her family. UrLii started to follow the tracks, not even asking if she wanted the company, already after another adventure.

**Elaine**

Elaine tilted her head, her brows scrunched together. Wasn’t UrLii heading in the opposite direction? He confused her, but he seemed kind enough and was willing to help her. She adjusted her pack again, being careful around the wing she sprained that morning, and started after him. His slow pace made it very easy to catch up. Elaine took notice of his long wooden cane, which he balanced his weight upon as he walked. He was clearly a well-traveled individual. She wondered where UrLii came from and all of the things he’s seen. “You, you don’t have to come with me,” she said, trying to be respectful. The truth was, she didn’t mind his company. She never traveled away from home alone before, at least not that far.

**UrLii**

"Oh?... But I do... you are in need of help... it's not wroooooooooong... to ask for help... when it is needed, annnnnnnndddddd... four eyes, are better... then-" raising a hand to raise 2 fingers, "two". He goes off the track entirely as he walks, and the Gelfling might feel that they are wandering around aimlessly. UrLii didn't rush or run, taking his time, even stopping here and there to look at plants that caught his eye. A lot caught his eyes. His attention seemed to be everywhere except for the search of landstriders, "How do you... Plan... to bring your landstriders................................. Home?" Curious to see what plan she had to steer them back to their fond little ranch.

**Elaine**

“Well…” she fiddled with a strand of her hair as her ears lowered and her cheeks flushed. Few held much regard for the Pod people, but she knew that there was much to be learned from them. Usually when other Gelfling discovered her high affinity for the Podlings, she was met with either disappointment or disbelief. So she simply replied, “I have my ways,” with a hint of a smile on her lips. She was by no means an expert in their ways, but she did manage to obtain a few tricks.

**UrLii**

"I'm sure you do... Ellie...I'm sure... you do" the Mystic liked podling and gelfling, there wasn't really anybody he didn't like. Even the Skeksis, he never disliked them, but he did feel bad for them. They were confused, lost, they didn't understand what they really needed, only wanting constantly. Wants that will not fill the empty half of themselves that's missing. The Urru fell silent with his thoughts, but they'd come to a slope that led down into a valley clearing... down below, in a group, the landstriders keep together. Eating, running about, but staying in the small area. UrLii saw them on his walk a while back before the girl hurdled into him, and didn't want her taking the long way to them by following tracks.

**Elaine**

“That’s them!” She cheered. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!” Now that she knew the herd was safe and sound, she could lead them home with little worry. “ _Brrrrrt, brrrrrrt, brrrrrt,_ ” she called. The sound of her voice caused the Landstiders to swivel their long ears in her direction before lifting up their heads and turning to run her way. “Would you like to meet them?” She asked UrLii. “Oh I know that you’ll just love them, especially little baby Nahmé! She’s the cutest, sweetest little–” Elaine’s eyes widened as it quickly dawned on her. The Landstriders weren’t just running towards her and UrLii, they were **charging** at them. “Something’s wrong with them!” She cried.

**UrLii**

The Urru nodded, smiling widely when she cheers for the findings! "You... are very welcome... Gelfling" he watches as she called to them, and they respond to her, coming towards them both. Story didn't know they could be called like that? "I... would like thaaaaaaaaaat... very... much..." the baby calf called Nahmé would absolutely melt his heart, he loved creatures of thra. UrLii notices her hesitation though, and looks up when she yells that's somethings wrong. The Urru's eyes are startled with the sight of angry Landstriders rushing at them!!! He would have to think fast, " **Don’t** " Story grabbed her instantly with his four arms " **Let** " using surprising strength to Throw the Gelfling upwards the low hanging tree above their heads, " **Go!** " hopefully she'd grabbed the branches, he'd thrown her high enough. UrLii then attempts to use the trunk of the tree to hide behind! Of course he isn't fast enough and one of the land striders Kick him with mighty force out of its way! A strained yelp leaves the Mystic as he's stepped on and tossed aside, but he crawls to huddle close to the trunk while the group of creatures rushes past them in stampede!

*****

**SkekLi**

While conversing with the Gourmand and drinking his wine, the Satirist thought that maybe his time in the bath wouldn't be all that bad.

**But then…**

" _AHHH!_ **_AHHHH!?!?_** "

The Satirist gives a Thra Awful screech!!! The water that was once stained with bath bomb now was beginning to stain with blood. He went to stand up in the bath in the moment of shock, but falls back down with another screech of unsuspecting pain. SkekLi's thigh has been cut, his foot in terrible pain, as if a large rock had just dropped on the spot.

" _What Did You Do!_ " 

He screamed in pain and anger, but not at anyone else in particular... SkekLi knew it was UrLii, " _YOU Stupid STUPID- what did you DO!_ " the podling closest to the Satirist scrambles to aid the Lord, but he smacks the small thing so hard it's thrown across the room, " _Get Away From Me!_ GET! Go! **GO get the MEDIC!!!** " The cut isn't too bad, thankfully, but his foot! His foot felt like it was on FIRE.

*****

**Elaine**

Elaine gasped as she was suddenly thrown up into the air, high enough for her to reach and grab onto the branches of the tree. She was amazed at the Storyteller’s strength, but it quickly turned to worry and fear for him as she remembered his leisurely pace. She looked down from where she hung in time to see Story get stomped on and kicked aside. “Nooooo!” She screamed as tears began to well at the corners of her eyes. She knew how it must have felt, for her wing suffered a similar fate that very morning. She began to clamber down the tree to reach Story’s side when the Landstriders circled back around, heading for them again. “Stop!” She cried. They continued their charge. It was at this point that she saw into their eyes, an eerie purple glow emanating from them, reflecting a pain and anger so great that she realized there was no getting through to the beasts. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Elaine unfurled her wings and jumped from the branch she now stood upon. The sudden adrenaline rush helping to numb the pain in her wing, she flew towards the leading Landstrider. She grabbed ahold of its ears and flipped herself around to land on its back, using the momentum to turn the animal’s head over to the side. The beast tripped over itself and fell, Elaine with it, and they skidded to a halt a few feet from UrLii. The other Landstriders either halted in time or tripped over their brethren, before beginning to suddenly shudder then collapse, the purple light fading from their eyes as their lives left their bodies.

Elaine pulled herself out from under the body of the Landstrider. Her heart ached for it, tears falling down her cheeks, but she had to bring her attention away from the dead and refocus on what mattered most: the living. Elaine set her pack on the ground, groaning from the pain of her new cuts and bruises as the adrenaline began to fade from her veins. She unbuttoned the flap and reached in to pull out the healing herbs her parents had packed for her wing as well as some fresh bandages. “Here,” she said to UrLii as she scooted over to him. After handing him the medicine and bandages, she began to craft a makeshift splint from the fallen branches. UrLii’s cane was good for hiking, but not so useful for walking with an injured foot. Her fingers went to work as she hummed, trying to help relieve the tension in the air. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, believing herself to be at fault for what happened to the gentle Storyteller.

**UrLii**

Story reached down with one of his arms to touch the cut that formed on his thigh, his foot aches horribly, groaning uncomfortably. They aren't safe just yet though, UrLii watched the Landstriders come circling back around with every intention of hurting him and gelfling. Who scrambled to get down the tree, pleading for them to stop! But they won't, she had to act fast, Courageously stepping into action. The Urru watches with worried eyes as Ellie used her wings to jump down off the safety of the tree, flying, and onto the Darkened Landstriders back! Steering them around until one loses balance, then two, three, they all come tumbling down. Crushing each other, landing heavy bodies over one another. Being delicate creatures, they die soon after their incident, UrLii giving a sorrowful sigh while they pass on in death. 

Ellie got stuck in the mess, and had to pull herself from the toppled bodies. Storyteller could see the regret stemming from the gelfling by how she looked at them, her cheeks wet with bittersweet tears. With the threat gone, the UrLii's foot called for attention again. The cuts not so bad, but his foot had been stepped on, he knew not the severity of its damage, but it felt like fire.

**Elaine**

UrLii was right. Never before had the Landstriders turned on her. They were gentle creatures, she knew that better than anyone. She helped raised each of them from birth! Elaine stood up, walked over to the smallest of the Landstriders, little baby Nahmé, and laid a hand upon its tiny head. “I…” she sighed. “I failed them!” It was her duty to care for the creatures. Their deaths was not only a great blow to her heart, but also to the ranch itself. This was her family’s livelihood and with the tithing ceremony fast approaching there was no time to recover. She failed them. Her parents, her brothers, the entire herd. She failed them all. She fell to her knees and cradled the calf’s head in her arms, her entire body shaking as she wept.

**UrLii**

"No… Gelfling… you did not faiiiiil them"

The Urru would stay in his spot, but leaned up and stretched a long arm out. Grabbing her shoulder to comfort. 

"I suspect… who might be… the cause of this… and it is not...your… fault" an uneasy breath is taken by the Mystic, sighing deeply. "Thra… is constantly in… _a balance_ … when that balance… is throwwwwwn off… Thra shows its symptoms… through every being… interconnected to it… it cries silently...out for… help" 

UrLii looks down at the dead baby landstrider, "this is a sign… Thra calls for us… and we mustn't… ignore it".

**Elaine**

What did he mean by that? And the cause was not a _what_ but a _who_ ? **Who** would even do such a thing?! How? Why? “If Thra is out of balance, then how can we set it right?” She wished not to think of the cause, instead focusing solely on finding the solution.

**UrLii**

"We must... find... those answers... Gelfling... and to do that... we must follow the path... that has been set... for us," he winced a little as he moved in his spot, the foot making him trail off. The splint helps him at least be able to walk some. "But first- you must go home... the ceremony... is approaching."

**Elaine**

“What about you?” She asked, noticing his pained expression as he tried to move. “I can’t just leave you here alone!”

**UrLii**

"Mmmmmm..." his foot hurt, the journey would be slow, the expression on the Gelflings face giving him concern. "I... must tell... the other Mystics... of this sicknesssssssssss... meet with me... at podling... village...after the ceremony... and we will set foot for... _Answers_ " with that, he began to walk, even slower than he had been before. Yet, he knew he could not go with her.

**Elaine**

Elaine nodded her head, agreeing to do as he said. She said her goodbyes to Story before they parted their separate ways. She walked up the hill planning out how she was going to explain everything to her family when it dawned on her. She looked back out over the valley and saw the Storyteller slowly disappear from view. “So you’re a Mystic.” She thought aloud with a ghost of a smile, remembering their introductions. Elaine then continued on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elaine**

Elaine had reached the Podling village by noon, the sounds of music and laughter greeting her ears. She normally rode up to the village on the back of a Landstrider. A tear trailed down her cheek as she thought this. She only hoped that her parents would return home from the tithing ceremony with good news. As she entered the village, she gazed around at her surroundings. There was excitement  _ everywhere _ . Podlings scampered about to and thro. Some played, making dirt angels or throwing mud balls, while others were drinking and feasting, a fair number even stumbling and falling over in their drunken stupor. The Podlings lived each and every day living their lives to the fullest. Elaine wished she could join in on their merrymaking, but first she needed to find UrLii. She walked around the village in her search for him, trying to be more mindful of her surroundings as she looked. Even though it was how she met the Mystic, she’d prefer if not every one of her introductions started with a collision.

**UrLii**

The Mystic has come to the podling village, and he politely asked for assistance to stay. They gladly let him! Bringing him into one of the buildings to rest, and even helping to make his splint improved. The small creatures dances and played around him while he sat still, listening to wonderful music while smoking on some strange pipe. Story said that he would meet Ellie here, so he planned to stay for the day until she came, less… she doesn't, then he'd have to set foot without the poor Gelfling. Smoke billowing out of his snout, UrLii makes pictures out of the smoke for a few curious podlings watching him. They would gasp and awh, trying to guess what the smoke images made. The Urru was offered drinks, but he'd decline them quietly, always polite, and enjoying watching the other creatures happy merry making. The Urru's foot still burns, it's swelled up a bit, more than likely sprained, the journey to the village had not been easy.

**Elaine**

Elaine’s attention was brought to the entrance of one of the near-by buildings, where a large group of Podlings were gathered. Like the other buildings, it was made from the trunk of a great tree, each of its doorways and windows left open on a regular basis to welcome all who visited. Smoke billowed out from each of the openings, the smell earthy. She walked over to see what all the commotion was over when she spotted UrLii within. “Excuse me,” she said as she tried to squeeze through the crowded doorway. She said it again, this time in the Podling tongue. A few finally took notice of her and began to clear out of her way, speaking a little too fast for her to understand everything that was said.

**UrLii**

The Urru reached for some sort of strange fruit that was placed on the table for anybody really, and takes a bite from it for taste. He hummed with the flavors, his foot continuing to hurt, but ignored because of the distraction. Story blinked, head lifted lazily to spot the Gelfling making her way through the large crowd of podling, which did their best to give her a clear path. " _ Ahhh _ , Ellie… how did your… mother and father take… messsssssssage of… the herds death?" The mystic lifts the pipe back between his teeth, smoking while waiting for her to meet with him, blowing out another shaped creature for the Podlings there to guess at. UrLii worried for her parents, and the ceremony, what they would be able to offer to appease the Skeksis.

**Elaine**

“To be honest, not well.” Elaine’s ears drooped, her eyes downcast. “They’ve gone to the ceremony early in the hopes of being able to speak with the Al-Maudra before the ceremony began.” Her mother nearly fainted at the news and her father did his best to try and comfort her. When Elaine’s brothers returned home, they were outraged after learning of what became of the Landstriders. Their anger was not directed towards her, but rather towards their predicament. Each of them spread off again in order to ask for favors from their friends, mooching whatever they could. They needed to have something, anything to give as tithes lest they lose their ranch, or worse. The lords were quite unforgiving, but they protected the Crystal of Truth and as such the Gelfling owed them much. Elaine shook her head. “But you shouldn’t worry about me. You should be more worried about taking care of yourself!” She gestured towards his injured foot. “It looks like it’s only gotten worse since the last I saw you.”

**UrLii**

A deep frown forms on the Urru's face, he hopes they can speak to the Al-Maudra, and she will show the old couple mercy. At the mention of his foot, the Mystic looks down, trying to wiggle the toes a little and wincing, "There is not much…  _ Mmm _ ... that caaaaaaaan be... done with it" 

He would let her help if she could, yet he knew not how to help the swelling foot. 

UrLii's mouth consumed the rest of the fruit he'd been eating, humming a little with Happy sounds, "We need… to begin our journey…soon… either now...or… tonight." A podling comes between them and offers drink, he declined, not wanting his head to be altered, Mystic needed to stay sharp.

**Elaine**

Elaine remembered back to her conversation with her family. She had told them she’d needed to go and find what caused the Landstriders to become ill. The young Vapran reassured them that she would not be going it alone, though decided it would be better to keep the Storyteller’s identity a secret, instead insisting that she would be traveling with a  _ friend _ . Thankfully, her parents complied readily. They even helped her pack for whatever else she may need on what was likely to be a long journey away from home. “I’m ready whenever you are,” she remarked.

**UrLii**

"Mmm... then we leave... now" he knew he'd take a long time, and he didn't want to waste the day while the creatures of Thra suffer from this plague. Story uses his staff to help him move through the crowd of Podling, letting Ellie trail with him. The pipe is put away somewhere on himself, trying to keep the weight off his foot. "We will go to the Valley of stones… Motheeeerrr Aughra might… already know… of the sickness… she will want to go… to meet the Skeksis… and See the Crystal for… herself" Coming outside, the Podling run about, merry as ever and continuing with there small but happy existence. "when Thra is sick... the crystal is sick... something is very... very wrong".

**Elaine**

Did she just hear him right?  _ Mother Augrah?  _ **_The_ ** _ Mother Augrah?! _ Elaine could hardly contain her disbelief, but proceeded to follow the old Urru anyway. There was so much she did not yet know about Thra, and yet fate quickly tossed her out into the world on the unsteady legs of a newborn. She knew that she’d have to learn fast or be eaten alive by the dangers and uncertainty that awaited them beyond the village. She readjusted the pack upon her back once again and set off with Story towards the Valley of Stones.

**UrLii**

It will take them a while to reach the Valley of stones, especially with his hurt leg, but he couldn't let the world be ignored. Aughrah needs the Mystics, the gelfling, podlings, they all are needed. Thra needed them all. He's not sure what drives Ellie to help him, but perhaps she was just compassionate. If she cared for the world as much as he did, then that was enough excuse to allow her on this journey with him. 

"We must follow... The black River... to ...Stonewoodthere" 

Beginning to explain as they leave the podling village, "we will rest… thennnnnnn once refreshed… we will pass through...  _ the dark woods _ , and toward the Mystic Valley".

_ Hours pass _

The walk is hard on him, with every step, a spring of pain shot up his leg, but... he never shows signs of his suffering. Only kept going, kept walking, smelling around for the rivers scent to follow. The Mystic almost thought they'd gotten lost? Until the sound of water sang distantly to their ears, and he smiled. 

"Not far now... Gelfling... the river is near" reassuring her. UrLii didn't know how far she has traveled before from Ha'rar, he didn't want her to be scared or homesick. "If you become unsure... of yourself... at anytime... Ellie... you can go home... do not feel... bounded.

**Elaine**

Ellie and Story had been walking for miles. She’d never been this far from home. The Mystic must’ve noticed her anxious fiddling, for he reassured her that they were not far from the river. Indeed, her keen ears began to pick up sounds of rushing water off into the distance. “Thank you, but I’ll be alright.” She said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. In truth, she was terrified, but she continued ever onward, the threads of fate pulling her forward like a fish on a line.

**UrLii**

The River flows with strong currents, rushing past the rocks, the roar of water in motion acting as a Lull for the two travelers. UrLii stops once he reaches the edge, putting away his walking stick. Safely, it's propped up against a tree, and he lowers his head to the water to dip his muzzle down in. Big gulping drinks are taken, blowing bubbles as he grumbled in the water. If she approaches him, and gets to close? She might have caught some of the water being sprayed up on her with his shaking head. 

"Let us rest... for a moment... " his foot needed it, besides, he wanted to break Ellie open a little, she seemed so quiet. "What are... you troubled by... gelfling?"

**Elaine**

“Right now, I’m a bit hungry.” She chuckled. “You?”

**UrLii**

"Mmm, food... would be good... yes" the Urru sat down on the rocks, giving a relieved groan, and huffing when he pulls one of the bags that hang from his hunched back. Inside was a collection of balled greens, nuts, berries, and roots, he offers.

**Elaine**

Ellie eyed the food Story offered her (if it could even be called that), before gently picking up a brightly colored piece from the assortment then took a cautious nibble. As she bit down on the berry, her brown-green eyes lit up in surprise. The fruit’s sweetness tickled her tongue, and the sensation disappeared almost as soon as it came, causing her stomach to growl for more. She eagerly went to grab all of the round fruits like the one she tasted.

**UrLii**

Churdled a deep chuckle and would let her take as many as she wanted out of his bag, she seemed to like the berries the most, he would take the bundles of wrapped leafy greens, munching on them messily. They ate in silence for a short while, but he'd get antsy, looking up at ellie.

"You looked... very confused... when I'd speak... of certain things... and this journey... is a complex one... do you have any... questions... for Story".

**Elaine**

“Yes,” she said. And she did, the great many questions buzzing around in her head like hornets, each fighting for dominance to be the one answered first. She sighed as she took a moment to process her thoughts. “Maybe we should start at the beginning… why do you call yourself the Storyteller? And why didn’t you directly answer my…  _ erm _ , question… about what you were?”

**UrLii**

Messy leafy bits fall from his maw while hew chews, and lifts a hand up to wipe away the pieces before speaking, "It's a long story... in itself... if you want... those answers", reaching with another arm to capture his pipe, slow and careful not to drop it. Working to get it set up, "and ... I did... tell you what... I am... I am story...but Mystic is what... we've been called for... many Trine" clamping teeth over pipe and inhaling the smoke.

**Elaine**

“Yes, I know,” she giggled. “You mentioned you had to talk with others of your kind before leaving the Hills of the Landstriders.” She felt a small pang of sorrow at that, but distracted herself by asking her next question. “Where did you come from? How many of you are there?”

**UrLii**

"Mmmm" blowing out the smoke into the air, "I only... know... 18... of my kind, but... I've heard.. that there are... more" the next time he blows out smoke, an image appears. It's a picture of the Crystal, " We.... are half... of who we once... were, but when ....whole.... we came from..." he points up, not saying anything, just up to the sky.

**Elaine**

_ Half? Half of what? _ Each answer was followed up by another question, and then another, and another. Her gaze followed Story’s hand as he pointed toward the sky above, where the three sisters and the stars now danced together in the sky. “You say that you’re only half of one being, so how did you split apart?” She thought to the shape he had made out of the smoke just before. It was rounded up top, and narrow at the bottom. Though she couldn’t really make out what it was, she figured it was the cause. “And also,” 

she continued, “where are your other halves?”

**UrLii**

"The whole.... of ourselves....used the crystal... for our selfish needs... experiments...toying... something went wrong... and the crystal... split us... apart" he blows out an image of the Lord Skeksis, and the Mystic Urru. A hand went down to rub the injured foot, it ached, but there isn't much to help it. He continues to teach her the past.

"The other... half of... ourselves... live in the dark... castle... they took the... crystal... for themselves," the Urru looked sad at that, frowning a little. They should have worked together to put themselves back to one, but- he'd tried before, his other half wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt UrLii.

**Elaine**

Elaine watched and listened as the Storyteller did as his title implied; weaving stories about events that have long since passed. As he taught her these things, a realization began to form. Her stomach began to ache as bile rose to burn at the back of her throat.  _ The Lords of the Crystal?! _ She screamed inside herself. Things were slowly piecing themselves together. All the Skeksis ever did was take from her and her family. Ellie’s eyes widened in fear.  _ My parents! _ They had nothing left to give! The so-called  _ Lords _ may have taken them away as well! Elaine’s fear quickly turned to anger, which then turned into a feeling she’d never quite felt before:  **hate** . The feeling overtook her, taking a fierce hold of her with its claws as it began to drag her down, down, down into darker and darker thoughts.

**UrLii**

"You know now... why it's important... that we tell... others... " watching the realization in her eyes sink in, " why we must... find ... what they have... done to the... crystal... and... to thra" he looks over at the river, blowing more smoke, shapeless. "I ... tried... to warn... Satirist... not to go... with the other... Skeksis...but... he-" frowning, "favors... their... attention." The pipe is taken apart, and placed back on his attire, going after the leafy greens in his bag again. UrLii doesn't say more because he can see that she's not taking any of this very well, letting it bring her down. Maybe he shouldn't have told her? 

No... she had to know, it was imperative for their role in all this.

**Elaine**

The thoughts took voices of their own, laughing, mocking her. She tried to cover her ears, but found she couldn’t move her arms in this abyss. She tried to scream for help, but nothing would not come out. Ellie could feel her body as it began to move, taking on a will of its own, and she was helpless to stop it as it reached for the knife attached at her hip.

**UrLii**

Reached up instantly, he was normally so slow, and when he stepped with his foot, it Burned terribly. UrLii didn't care, Grasping the wrist that reached for the knife, while the other hand snatched up the blade, a third hand coming to set a hand on her shoulder. 

"Ellie... " 

Speaking to draw back her attention, not wanting her to do anything that she might regret, " there is a half... in every one of us... your half's...have purpose...each one, but... do not let... them fall...away from one... another..."

The fourth hand reaches over and plants itself on her other shoulder, " do not let... your balance... be broken".

**Elaine**

A voice reached out to her, the only light in her world of shadows. It pulled her up from that frightening, terrifying place. Ellie regained feeling of her arms and legs and found that UrLii had pinned her down, holding a knife, *her* knife, in one of his hands. She gaped at the sight of it, realizing what she had nearly done. The sounds of the river reflected the rush of tears that now tumbled down from her eyes.

**UrLii**

The Urru would take her wrist and pull it close to himself, setting the handle of the blade back in her palm, and closing her grasp back around it. 

"That's it... Balancccccccceeee...*shHhh* " hush Ellie as she began to cry, probably feeling shame. 

"You have... the right... to be... sad...angry... me and the others... should not have let... our other halves... part so far... from us... we failed... to keep... ourself... at balance" the Urru let go of her hands and grabbed a cloth to offer for her tears. 

" but we... will try... to fix... our mistakes... both the Skeksis's wrongs... and... Urru's... wrongs... i...promise... this" the two hands on her shoulder bring her in towards him, giving Ellie a hug, trusting that she won't hurt him with the blade.

**Elaine**

Elaine sniffled into the Mystic’s cloth, his warm welcoming embrace reminding her of her younger, frightened self where she would run into her father’s arms during a thunderstorm. She said nothing as they stood there for a few moments, before she stepped away from him. “We best get some sleep,” she said, turning away to prepare her bedding for the night.

**UrLii**

"Mmm... yes... we will leave for stonewood... in the early... morning" the Urru would sit back down, not much that he can do for the two, but- " if you... get materials... for burning... I will make us... a toasty... warm... fire" smiling. An idea popped in his head just then. The storyteller gets closer to the river, stocking his sore swollen foot in the cold waters. The cold might help to ease his pain and halt further inflammation.

**Elaine**

She let UrLii soak his injured foot in the cool waters of the river as she left to go collect firewood. There was plenty of wood to be found and she busied both her hands and her mind with collecting them. Even at night, the forest was filled with the sounds of animals. As Ellie gathered, she’d sometimes stop to listen in to Thra’s song. Upon her return to camp, she set the wood down where Story had instructed her.

**UrLii**

He'd closed his eyes while letting his foot soak, it did help a little, letting his thoughts drift along and away. She was gone, but not long. Ellie would return with wood, and he'd get to work on making the firepit, which wasn't hard at all. The blaze of the flame sparked just around the time the three brothers began to set. UrLii watched the Gelfling settle down, and to pass the time, not yet tired, he hums... the hums would turn rhythmic, and the rhythm becomes a soft song~

**Elaine**

Ellie listened in on the Storyteller’s tune as she lay upon her makeshift bed. The song was like the rhythmic beating of a heart, and though it was calming, Elaine could feel it had an air of loneliness about it. She pulled her covers further over herself as she listened, the music eventually lulling her to sleep.

**UrLii**

Songs are sung, continuing on and on into the depths of night, until he too grew tired and fell asleep in his spot on the ground. He had no need for such padding or comforts, he was used to travelling, and could sleep just about anywhere. In the morning, they'd head out for Stonewood.

*****

**Elaine**

Elaine began to put away all of her things, pausing a moment as her hand drifted over the knife. She hurriedly wrapped it in her bed sheets and stuffed it into her pack, not wanting another look at the dreaded thing. She picked up her bag and joined UrLii’s side, whom of which was already up, careful not to meet his gaze after what happened that night.

**UrLii**

The Urru had awoke early in the morning, letting the Gelfling sleep until she too awoke. He waited patiently for her to put away her things, packing them up, and then joining Story at his side. The walking stick is taken up, and he begins another long trek with Ellie to follow the Black River. His foot looked the same, so it wasn't getting any worse... or better.

**Elaine**

Ellie knew that the old Mystic was in pain, but she dared not speak up. She had little right to face him after what she did. Even though he forgave her, the guilt she felt still ate away at her as they continued on to Stone in the Wood in silence.


End file.
